


A Million Times More (July 1st Special)

by SilentShifter (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Nivanfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilentShifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first of July for our boys, an important and equally emotional day for both Piers and Chris. Unfortunately, Piers is greeted every morning of that day with a painful reminder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Times More (July 1st Special)

**Author's Note:**

> It is, yes, July 1st.  
> It is almost crazy how fast this day has come, and equally surprising just how much love we've been able to put out for NIVANFIELD.  
> An amazing and unreal pairing, that our large fanbase has been able to breathe life into with hundreds of fanarts, fics, and more. It's just beautiful what the power of love can do. 
> 
> And now, on that note, I leave all you Nivanfield lovers with a One-shot solely dedicated to just that, the celebration of this memorable day...

It was the day! _The day_.... 

Who knew time could fly by so fast? And why in the name of hell did waking up that day hurt so much? 

Hazel eyes fluttered open, lithe torso immediately sitting up at a painful ache which had been so terribly agonizing. In the slight dimness of the bedroom, Piers grasped his forearm in pain and groaned loudly, which prompted Chris to slowly awake. 

The dark-eyed man scratched at his messy bed hair and scoot over a bit to Piers, where he could peek over the younger’s shoulder in confusion.. 

“Babe...?” 

Chris cut his eyes over to the neon green alarm clock on the nearby desk and then back at Piers, who griped in pain. He reached over and switched the lamp on, so he could see his boyfriend clearer. After all, the sun had only just begun to paint the sky with its golden rays. “It’s 5 in the morning, are you alright?” He placed a large hand over Piers’ smooth back, rubbing in slow circles. 

Piers shook his head and almost trembled, the ache stretching over the span of his arm and down his right side. “I don’t know....” He felt Chris’ warm hand on his back and that comforted him, until his mind suddenly drifted...

“What’s today’s date?” Piers asked, too shaken with the pain to remember. Gloomy hazel eyes gleam up at Chris as the older man gently laid him back down onto their soft bed, thin blanket coming back up to cover his midsection. 

“July 1st....” Chris whispered in a deep, soothing voice, trying to stay calm for his already panicking lover. He lightly pressed his hands to Piers’ shoulders to keep him down and inspected the pulsing right arm, which had been forever changed since that day two years ago. 

Piers looked down at his arm from the lying position and turned his head the opposite way, unwilling to witness the horrific show that happened once a year. He sniffled and Chris leaned forward to nuzzle his neck, whispering gentle words in his ear, before coming back up and looking around the large room. 

Still unsure about releasing his hold on Piers’ body, Chris slowly stepped onto the frigid floor and rustled through one of Piers’ drawers. “Stay there, baby,” Chris told Piers, who was just about ready to roll off the bed. 

He looked for the younger’s special cast, a cushioned sort of protection for Piers whenever this day came. He got it last year, when it first happened. His arm had been permanently traumatized by the event in 2013’s July, leaving it extremely frail and the skin sensitive.  
The pain only lasted from the morning to the afternoon, but the almost softened skin and other small symptoms remained. 

Chris grabbed the black cast out of the drawer and trailed back over to Piers, where he got onto the bed one knee at a time and straddled his partner once more. “Don’t wiggle so much..” His voice was still gentle and empathetic, helping Piers relax completely. 

With careful maneuvering, Chris wrapped the arm in the cast and strapped it up, feeling Piers’ knees come up behind him. 

“It’s alright now, look at me,” Chris said, smiling gingerly when Piers looked up and into his eyes. Piers looked down at his casted arm and sighed in relief, but still cringed with pain. 

Chris got off of him and sat back in his spot besides Piers, watching the younger man sit up and prod the thick cast. 

“I hate when this happens.” 

Piers had now been pouting and that broke Chris’ heart, he hated seeing Piers pout without having some sort of playful meaning behind it. Without knowing what to say, Chris simply scoot over again to pull his lover into a tight embrace. He knew he was doing the right thing when he felt Piers nose into his neck and sigh again, not sounding as stressed as he did before. 

The older man flinched with worry when warm water hit his neck, running down the length of his back, “I’m sorry, Chris....” 

Chris figured Piers was crying when he heard the break in the younger’s voice and sighed, hugging him tighter. “Why? Why are you sorry Piers?” His voice was just as hushed as the other’s, the deeper pitch soothing to both of them. 

Piers sniffled again, digging his nails into Chris’ back but not saying another word. 

Chris didn’t mind, it hurt him tenfold just to see a man that meant so much to him crying right in front of his damn eyes.

After a while Piers pulled back and looked into Chris’ brown irises, wet eyes holding the heartbreaking gaze. Neither man said anything, until Chris quietly spoke up again, in nothing but a low whisper, “Why are you sorry, Piers?” He asked, tenderly reaching up to wipe a stray tear away with his thumb. 

Piers sighed and looked down at his hands, playing in the brown blanket with nimble fingers. “I just...... aren’t I a burden... It costs a fortune to get these special checks for my arm and the medication for my heart.... don’t you... _aren’t you_...”

Chris took Piers’ soft chin in his hand and tilted it upwards so that their eyes met, the hold light and once again comforting to the other man. 

“I take care of you because I want to, Piers...” He began, thankful that his words might have been making a difference. “...and I’m with you because I love you. You’re the reason why I get off my shift early, why I’m depressed every time I get a mission and you can’t come along, why the favorite part of my day is waking up in the morning. You aren’t and would never be a burden to me, don’t ever think that.... ok?” 

Piers smiled a little and Chris took his hand away, resting it instead on Piers’ sagging shoulders. The tears stopped falling but instead were trapped somewhere in the younger’s eyes, Chris watching as he brought his bottom lip in and bit down.. 

“My hero....” Piers might’ve said those words to be sarcastic, only he was still too saddened to make it evident. 

Chris sighed and looked around, “Do you want to go back to sleep?” A comforting hand once again found its way onto Piers’ nude back and started rubbing comfortably. 

“Uh uh.....” Piers shook his head and silently watched Chris get off the bed, yelping a little when he was unexpectedly scooped into large arms. He enjoyed the stable feeling of being within Chris’ arms and soon relaxed, leaning into the broad shoulder and huffing a little, 

“You don’t have to carry me to the bathroom, I’m not a goddamn child.” 

Chris gave a half-assed shrug as he made his way out of their bedroom and down the hall, glad to feel Piers gradually relax in his grip. 

“No,” He started, pushing open the bathroom door with his foot and trailing inside, “But I’ll gladly do it a million times more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope for the rest of another happy year with Piers and Chris. 
> 
> -SilentShifter <3


End file.
